A prior art vehicle component may be provided with a heat shield for blocking and/or reducing the transfer of heat to the vehicle component. For example, there exist heat shields in metal, which are fixed on or near the wall of a vehicle tank using e.g. clips or adhesive. Such heat shields are used to reduce the amount of heat that is transferred to the vehicle tank, e.g. heat from a hot element such as an exhaust pipe, which is arranged near the vehicle tank.
Such metal shields are dangerous to handle in view of the risk on cuts when manipulating such heat shields. Further, when a heat shield is fixed using clips, noise may occur due to vibrations of the heat shield. Also, adhesive heat shields may peel off after aging.